


Love is in the air

by Xena_146



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Otabek Altin, Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Date Night, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 14:16:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9445067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xena_146/pseuds/Xena_146
Summary: It's date night for Otabek and Yuri and they're basically just sweet and sappyFluff ensuesI'm shit at writing summaries and titles, for that matter.....  forgive me T_T





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fanfic EVER!  
> Please don't kill me if they're like OOC, I like OOC yuri, dont judge, he needs to be happy at times. His smile is too precious and there needs to be more of it!!!! (ﾉ´ヮ`)ﾉ*: ･ﾟ  
> Basically this is just a drabble, and i needed to get it off my chest. I just had this urge to write fluff Otayuri  
> I was so close of not posting this because anxiety... T_T

 

 

 

_**Beka ( ´ ▽ ` ).｡ｏ♡ :**_     _Yura, I’ll be slightly late. There’s roadworks going on so traffic’s backed up. Should be back home in 10 minutes, could you set up everything in the living room? I’ll get started on dinner as soon as I come home. Love you <3_

 

Yuri quickly typed out his reply and sent it to Otabek.

 

_**Yura (づ￣ ³￣)づ:**_     _That’s fine. Take care and be safe, I’ll have everything ready by the time you get home. Love you too <3 __(⁄ ⁄•⁄ω⁄•⁄ ⁄)_

 

Yuri locked his phone and placed it on the kitchen countertop. Knowing that Otabek will be late, he proceeded to get the blankets and pillows from their bedroom and arranged it into a comfy, nest-like pile on the living room floor in front of the couch.

 

It was their customary Sunday evening date, which they both decided to always spend at home, watching Netflix and eating pirozhki. At first, Yuri used to make the pirozhki but as soon as Otabek started to learn how to make it the duty was passed on to him, he would always incorporate different types of fillings in the pirozhki and would keep it a secret from Yuri to surprise him. He indulged in the cute and surprised faces that Yuri would make when eating the pirozhki made by him, the sight always warmed his heart. Over the past few years of their relationship, Yuri gradually mellowed out. He was still an angry and feisty tiger if someone rubbed him the wrong way, but unlike his teenage self he learned how to mostly control his anger and learned to think before he spoke since his harsh language has landed him in serious trouble before. All the credit should really be given to Otabek, his patience was a trait everyone envied. How he managed to tame the wild tiger was a question on all their fellow skater’s mind though no-one would ever dare to ask. An angry Yuri is one thing but an offended and pissed off Otabek is a whole another thing.

 

Yuri made his way into the kitchen and grabbed a few bottles of juice from the fridge. As soon as he placed the cans on the kitchen table he heard the doorbell ring. He quickly walked to the front door and opened it. He took the shopping bags from Otabek and moved aisde to let him in.

 

“I’m home, Yura,” announced Otabek as he shut the door behind him. He bent down to unzip his boots and toed them off.

 

“Welcome back Beka,” replied Yuri as he walked to the kitchen, placing the bags on the kitchen table.

 

“Hey Beka?”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Would you like me to pre-heat the oven for you?”

 

“That would be great, Yura. Thank you.”

 

“Don’t sweat it. Change into something more warm and comfortable whilst I get the preparations ready for the pirozhki. I don’t want you to catch a cold Beka.”

 

Beka was surprised at the words that just came out of Yuri’s mouth. The boy always caught him off guard and made his heart beat faster at such moments. He shrugged off his leather coat, hung it up on the coat rack next to the door and walked to the kitchen where his boyfriend was. He leaned against the door frame watching his boyfriend moving to the oven and setting it up for Otabek to use later then move towards the kitchen counter top and stand in front of it with one hand on his hips and the other scratching his head, the boy was muttering something under his breath, the sight of his boyfriend made Otabek chuckle. He slowly approached Yuri and tightly hugged him from behind, wrapping his arms around Yuri’s stomach. Instinctively, Yuri pushed back into the embrace and settled further into his arms. They stood there for some time with Otabek rubbing his cheek in the crook of is boyfriend’s neck and placing small kisses behind his neck and ears.

 

“Beka~” Yuri hummed at his boyfriend’s affectionate acts.

 

“Hmmm….” Beka offered as an answer as he continued to rub against his neck.

 

“You’re really cold, change into something warm Beka, it’s not good to stay in such cold clothes. You’ll get a cold Beka.”

 

Yuri slowly turned around and faced Beka looking into his eyes. Beka smiled down at his boyfriend and tucked Yuri’s fringe behind his ear to take a closer look at his face, then kissed him on the forehead, drawing back to look into Yuri’s eyes again.

 

“You’re so beautiful Yura. Your eyes are like the aurora borealis, where you can just stare at them and get lost within its beauty and light. god, what did I do to deserve someone as perfect as you?” muttered Otabek. A prominent blush appeared on Yuri’s cheeks causing him to bury his head in Otabek’s shoulder to hide his embarrassment. Despite growing in height till the age of 23 he was still 1 ½ inches shorter than Otabek, it made kissing much easier since he didn’t have to stand on his toes and made it easier on Otabek’s back as he didn’t have to bend down so far.

 

“That should be my line. What did I do to deserve such a loving and caring boyfriend like you?” whispered Yuri. He slowly looked up from Otabek’s shoulder and gazed back into his eyes.

 

Otabek removed one of his hands from Yuri’s waist to place it at his cheek, lightly brushing his thumb back and forth against it. Both of them stood there enjoying the intimate moment. Otabek moved his thumb from Yuri’s cheek and brushed it against his bottom lip, on instinct Yuri slowly closed his eyes as Otabek leaned towards him getting closer and closer until their lips touched each other. Yuri was always overwhelmed by how easily their lips fit together like two puzzle pieces. They shared a few sweet and lazy kisses before they separated with Otabek chuckling slightly.

 

“What’s so funny Beka?” asked Yuri, pouting slightly that his boyfriend sort of ruined the mood.

 

“I’m laughing at the fact that you develop such a deep blush on your cheeks every time we kiss. It’s as if it’s your first kiss or something,” Beka replied as he took Yuri’s hands and kissed the palms. “You should get used to it by now, we’ve been together for more than 5 years love,” smiled Beka.

 

“Shut up Beka, I know it’s not my first kiss. You claimed that years ago. I don’t think I can ever get used to it just because it’s _you_ who’s kissing me. It’s just that I….I…” Yuri paused in the middle of his sentence. He gazed back into his boyfriend’s eyes, gaining some confidence, and carried on speaking. “It’s just that I love you so much Beka, if it wasn’t for you I would still be this grumpy, angry and immature kid hating everything and everyone that falls in my line of sight. If it wasn’t for your belief in me Beka I don’t think I would have ever accomplished any of my goals or reached up to this point in my life where I’m pair skating with the love of my life, _you_. If it wasn’t for you Beka, I would have never experienced what love is like.”

 

As soon as Yuri finished his confession, Otabek tightly embraced his boyfriend and rubbed his hands up and down Yuri’s back. In return, Yuri returned the tight embrace and lightly scratched his boyfriend’s scalp until Yuri’s stomach suddenly made a loud growling sound. They broke apart and looked at each other and broke into a fit of laughter.

 

“I should really start on making those pirozhkis. I don’t think my Yuri’s stomach can wait any longer, right?” Otabek asked whilst holding back his laughter.

 

“Sh-Shut up Beka!” Yuri yelled as he quickly grabbed the bottles of juice from the kitchen table and moved to the living room.

 

Otabek changed into his comfiest sweatpants and a plain baggy t-shirt before he proceeded in making the pirozhkis. This time he used katsudon as the filling since that was the quickest filling he could make. As soon as he finished placing the trays with the pirozhkis in the oven he set a timer and quickly cleaned up the kitchen and washed the dishes. As soon as he finished placing the last dish in the drying rack, Yuri called out to him.

 

“Bekaaa!” shouted Yuri from the living room.

 

“Coming Yura!”

 

Beka paced towards the living room and saw that his boyfriend had comfortably adjusted himself in the nest of blankets and pillows on the floor. Yuri looked up at him and shifted forward tapping the spot behind him indicating that Otabek should sit behind him. Otabek made his way behind Yuri and pushed up a few pillows to support his back against the couch before sitting down. As soon as he sat down, Yuri sat back and leaned on his chest. He selected a movie for them to watch and then wrapped them up in the surrounding blankets to shield them from the cold and also giving Yuri an excuse to cuddle with his boyfriend, not that he needed one but he’ll use every chance he gets to his advantage.

 

A while later the kitchen timer beeps which meant that the pirozhkis were cooked. “I’ll go and get them, you just open the bottles until then,” Yuri informed Otbaek just as he was getting up.

 

“Thanks love, make sure you wear oven mitts the trays will be hot.”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I got ya”

 

“You say that but you’ve always forgotten and end up touching it with your bare hands,” Otabek reminded him whilst shaking his head and smiling at the memories of Yuri cursing Russian expletives whilst holding his hand underneath running cold water.

 

“I won’t forget this time. I swear.”

 

“I believe you.”

 

Yuri eventually brought back two large plates of hot-out-of-the-oven pirozhkis, without burning himself, and placed them in front of their make shift nest as he sat next to Otabek. The two of them enjoyed the rest of their evening date eating the pirozhkis, with Yuri complimenting Otabek for the katsudon filling since it’s his favourite filling, drinking the bottles of juice and making comments about the movie.

 

By the end of the third movie they were both tired and sleepy. Deciding that it would be best to head out off to sleep, Yuri moved the plates and bottles out of the way, leaving it to be picked up tomorrow. He picked up the blankets and sleepily trudged towards their bedroom with Otabek behind him with the pillows. They quickly made the bed, with Otabek doing most of the work since Yuri kept dozing off in between, and tucked themselves in with Yuri buried in Otabek’s chest and their legs interlocked.

 

“Goodnight love. Sweet dreams,” whispered Otabek into Yuri’s hair.

 

“Goodnight my hero. Love you,” Yuri sleepily whispered back and snuggled further into Otabek, wrapping his arm tightly around his boyfriend’s waist.


End file.
